


obedient little boy

by maltease (cocobunki)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Verbal Humiliation, poorly beta'd whoops, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/pseuds/maltease
Summary: Baekhyun takes so much pleasure in teasing and toying with his submissive alpha.





	obedient little boy

**Author's Note:**

> subby top yeol with dom bottom baek uwu please enjoy

It's actually quite lucky that Chanyeol's rut doesn't sync with Baekhyun's heat. Someone's gotta have a clear head so that they remember to eat in the midst of fucking. And this time, it's Baekhyun who's in charge of that.

But of course, that duty is only second to satisfying his horny husband. There's just a small catch.

  
"You want my ass, huh?" Baekhyun asks, tilting his head cutely.

  
He's sitting cross-legged on the bed with his favourite pair of pink panties on. Baekhyun's situated right between Chanyeol's legs, that are held open by ropes tied to the bed posts. Chanyeol's ruddy cock stands tall, like he hasn't come five other times that day. His arms are restrained over his head and he's on the verge of tears, hips pathetically twitching up.

  
Baekhyun licks his lips. Oh, how he loves the quiet whines Chanyeol's trying to supress out of alpha pride. Toxic.

  
"What would you do if I just left? If I just left you here to fuck the air." Baekhyun giggles.

  
Chanyeol whines out again. Baekhyun always makes it so difficult and while he'd usually be all for him taking complete control, he just really, really needs some fucking friction now.

  
"Please, please, Baekhyun touch me, I beg you, please-"

  
"You don't fucking deserve it. You only take what I give you, greedy bitch."

  
And Chanyeol shuts up. He whimpers and the flush dusting his upper body darkens. His body temperature increases even more as he shifts his thighs, futilely trying to close them to just feel _something_.

  
Then Baekhyun grabs his cock. A shout is ripped from Chanyeol and he immediately bucks up, tugging on all his restraints. Baekhyun fucking laughs while he jerks Chanyeol's cock. His thumb swipes over the tip and rubs the beading precum over the head.

  
"Aw, look at you, so big and hard. Wouldn't it be a shame to just let you cum like this, waste all that milk? How am I going to carry your pups like that, huh? Can you hold it in, puppy?" Baekhyun strokes once more, already bringing Chanyeol so dangerously close.

 

Chanyeol's mouth is hanging open, lips trembling but no words forming.

  
"You don't have a fucking choice." And Baekhyun squeezes tight.

  
"No! No, no, no.." Chanyeol's eyes shoot wide open, his thighs quivering.

  
Then so do Baekhyun's, because Chanyeol's cock swells further and suddenly cum is dribbling out non-stop, rapidly coating his hand in sticky white. But the surprise is quickly washed over when Baekhyun looks up and takes in the way Chanyeol's nostrils flare and his expression looks, so, so wrecked.

  
"Oooh, bad boy. Shouldn't have done that." Baekhyun shakes his head. He lifts his hand to his mouth and licks at Chanyeol's spunk anyway, sucking on his fingers.

 

  
Just how cruel could a man be to torture an alpha in his rut? Chanyeol's just doing his best. He was trying so hard to be a good boy, to hold in his orgasm for Baekhyun.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry, Baekhyun--" Chanyeol chokes on tears that are spilling now. He knows he's due for punishment.

 

"Hey, hey," But Baekhyun uses a sweeter voice, quieter, his tone almost completely rid of tease, "I see your cock throbbing. I'll take care of you now, okay?" Yet, after placing a small kiss on Chanyeol's thigh, "We'll save punishment for another day when you'll actually learn your lesson."

  
This elicits a twitch from Chanyeol's spent cock lying flat on his tummy, still rock hard and red. Still, Chanyeol sniffs and nods his head stiffly.

  
Baekhyun crawls up Chanyeol, purposefully rubbing his cotton panties against Chanyeol's hard-on. The groans rumbling from the back of Chanyeol's throat are swallowed by Baekhyun, who shoves his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth and sucks on his lips.

  
In their restraints, Chanyeol's hands ball up into fists and pull roughly. The need to cage his omega overrides the way rope digs into his wrists. Instinctively, Chanyeol breaks away from the kiss to mouth, lick and nip at Baekhyun's jaw. He's growling low, searching for the claim mark. _His_ claim mark.

  
And that's when Baekhyun decides to pull back, sitting back on Chanyeol's pelvis. He adjusts himself so that just the tip of Chanyeol's cock is nestled between his cheeks. Chanyeol jerks his hips up, mewling.

  
"Learn some patience, bitch." Baekhyun spits. Chanyeol freezes.

  
Baekhyun drags his teeth over his bottom lip, admiring how the flush at the tips of Chanyeol's ears are the darkest. He takes his time climbing off Chanyeol, ambling over to untie the rope holding down his hands. Though, Baekhyun trails a finger down Chanyeol's arm first, smiling smugly at his arm tensing.

  
"Stay." Baekhyun commands. The rope slides off Chanyeol's wrists and he feels blood rushing to his hands. He doesn't move an inch.

 

He resists springing up and throwing Baekhyun down onto the bed, biting into his neck and fucking him senseless. Chanyeol painfully waits for Baekhyun to loosen the rope at his feet, a drop of precum leaking out when his eyes zero in on Baekhyun's ass; flimsy panties doing nothing to hide the wet spot where his cunt is.

  
Chanyeol doesn't even move when Baekhyun clambers back onto him, rigid as his cock. And Baekhyun rewards him with a pat on his head, fluffing his curls, then moving lower to scratch behind his ear. More precum oozes out the red tip of Chanyeol's cock as he whimpers and leans in to the touch.

  
"I won't torture you anymore, baby, come here," Baekhyun guides Chanyeol's hand down to his ass, dragging his fingers over his hole and covering them in slick. "Do a good job and knot me, okay?"

  
Chanyeol's eyes darken. He grips Baekhyun's cheeks and pulls them apart, letting more slick run down his crack. Baekhyun squirms in Chanyeol's lap, bumping their cocks together.

 

Not wasting another second, Chanyeol slowly pushes the first finger in, the second one following soon after.

  
"Fuck, is that all you got? Shove your dick in and fuck me already, this is boring." Baekhyun pants.

  
It's nice to hear that Chanyeol hadn't been the only one waiting for this. There's so much slick pouring out of Baekhyun's hole, squleching noises competing with his moans. Four fingers in, Chanyeol's hand is practically drenched. Baekhyun's squeezing down so tight on his fingers, his own hips riding them, trying to find that one spot.

But Chanyeol slips his fingers out and swiftly jerks his own cock a few times, smearing slick all over it.

  
"Oh, fuck, get inside me, you piece of shit. Why are you so _slow_ \--" Baekhyun trails off and curls forward onto Chanyeol's chest as his thick cock presses onto Baekhyun's wet hole.

  
Though the head of Chanyeol's cock is engorged, the combination of Baekhyun's slick and slutty hole sucks him in, tight heat engulfing it.

  
"Fuuuck," Baekhyun drawls, he pushes himself back up with shaky arms and leans back. He swallows more of Chanyeol's cock. "Yes, yes, fuck. Fuck, you're big."

  
Chanyeol let his hands traveling up Baekhyun's chest to rub his nipples. He presses down on the stiff little nubs with his thumbs and rolls them, groaning when Baekhyun clenches on his cock and coats it even more generously. Baekhyun grinds down and rides Chanyeol's fat cock, panting as his cunt is split open.

  
One finger traces the rim of Baekhyun's puffy, leaking hole and Chanyeol's cock twitches when the muscles surrounding him grips harder. It's so wet and the sloppy sounds of skin slapping and Baekhyun's whines bring Chanyeol closer to the edge.

 

His knot is almost full now and Baekhyun can't totally lift himself up on his cock. But it only takes one more thrust that hits dead on Baekhyun's prostate that has Chanyeol cumming from the tight, tight heat.

 

Chanyeol's toes curl and he sits up, nails digging into Baekhyun's soft ass. His cock's swelled so much and he's locked into Baekhyun's pussy, pumping him full of sweet cum. Alphas are most potent during their rut.

  
"So.. big.." Baekhyun gasps, wind knocked out of him as he stills. His cunt is hotter and fuller than ever with Chanyeol's cum flooding it, making his belly swell. Baekhyun hasn't cum yet.

  
His tiny cock is flush against his tummy, beading precum slowly dripping off the shiny tip. Through his post-orgasm haze, Chanyeol notices.

 

He gently takes Baekhyun's cock in his large hand, just slightly more than the head of the cock peeking out. Chanyeol licks at Baekhyun's collarbone when he starts to jerk his cock. He begins to suck on the white skin, searching for where the flesh is more tender. Where he's left his mark.

 

Chanyeol's still stuffing Baekhyun with his cum when he finds the claim mark and bites down. At the same time, he digs his thumb into the slit of Baekhyun's cock.

  
Baekhyun cums with a shout, spurting over Chanyeol's hand and chest.

  
They're panting softly, still cuddled together in the same position with cum between them. Chanyeol's knot hasn't gone down yet and even with so much slick, it would hurt Baekhyun to pull out. But they aren't worried about that.

  
"I'm going to have your pups.." Baekhyun breathes, smiling after he kisses Chanyeol's forehead. He lovingly looks into his eyes. "We're going to have pups, Yeol."

  
"Oh," It hits Chanyeol. His cock is still achingly hard, so he winces when he jolts upright. "Oh my god.. Oh my god, pups!"

  
Baekhyun laughs, his cheeks already warm from their fuck before, growing warmer. There's something romantic about having his lover's cum churn in him now. He kisses Chanyeol flat on the lips, grinning into it as the latter holds onto his hips. While they wait out Chanyeol's knot, they talk about pup names and discuss parenting roles.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the sucky ending hope the filthy porn makes up for it <3


End file.
